Mine and Yours
by Yosephineee
Summary: Menunggu kepastian dari seseorang? Butuh kesabaran besar, tentu saja. Ginevra Molly Weasley pernah merasakannya. Dan akhirnya kesabaran itu berbuah manis. —Specialfic for trapetrapet. Fluff, WAFF. RnR?:3


**Mine and Yours.**

**A/N :** HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEETA (**trapetrapet**)! Great, you're 14 years old now. You can always get the greatest, happiness, best, lots of love, dan sebagainya itu. Cepetan publish fic terbaru lu! Ngahaha. Lanjut.

Yap, ini adalah birthday fic buat **trapetrapet**. Entahlah, tapi tadinya ini mau dibuat bareng **Cho Molin** di **QueenShadow**, tapi karena kelamaan dan mesti ketemuan dan ngobrol-ngobrol ulang sama si Moron, jadilah aku bikin sendiri fic ini. Ini fic terinspirasi dari salah satu dari sepuluh lagu kesukaan Petra. Judulnya Especially For You. Lagu lama, sih. Lagu jadul. Tapi gak tau dah, kenapa dia suka lagu jadul gitu sekarang._. Yasudlah. Harap kalian juga suka sama fic abal ini. Hahah-_-" Tadinya fic ini mau dijadiin sebuah Fluff (semoga beneran jadi), tapi gak tau deh jadinya ini kayak gimana-..-Akhir kata, enjoy the story, guys!

**Disclaimer :** Punya Mami Joanne, Mami Kathleen, dan Mami Rowling.

**Warning :** ABAL! OOC! KAKU! TYPO(s) DAN MISSTYPO(S)! PICISAN! Ada kutipan lirik lagu disini. Hahah. Cuma, satu, kok. Tetep ngelanggar rules and guidelines, ya? Yah.. Oh, iya. Dengerin lagu ini lebih enak dengerin lagu I Wanna Love. Gak tau, ya? Abaikan aja. Intermezzo doang. Jelas-jelas lebih enak sambil dengerin Especially for You nya Kylie Minogue. Atau versinya MYMP juga enak. Di repeat, ya, sampe ini fic selesai:p

**OOooOO**

"_And all the love I have is especially for you."  
Especially For You – Kylie Minogue._

Perang telah usai. Harry Potter menang. Dunia sihir damai. Voldemort mati.

Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang diinginkan semua orang, termasuk diriku. Setelah berbulan-bulan aku menunggu pemuda itu tanpa kepastian, akhirnya dia datang kepadaku; menyampaikan seluruh cintanya. Well, aku tidak bisa menahan bibirku untuk terus memamerkan senyum, kan? Aku meleleh, lumer dalam tatapan mata hijau cemerlangnya. Rambut hitamnya yang semakin acak-acakan, segala luka yang dia dapatkan dalam perang melawan manusia setengah ular itu—semuanya sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku jijik kepadanya. Aku kebalikannya, malah semakin mencintainya.

Menunggu seseorang itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Rasa rindu, marah, cemas, cemburu, kecewa, dan berbagai perasaan lain seperti dicampurkan dalam kuali besar dan direbus selama berbulan-bulan. Capek? Pasti. Apalagi kalau orang yang kau tunggu itu sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi orang banyak. Kadang di tengah malam, aku hanya dapat duduk di belakang jendela, menatap bulan yang bersinar redup, berpikir; apakah bulan yang kulihat sama seperti bulan yang pemuda itu lihat?

Tapi entah kenapa, sesuatu meyakinkanku kalau dia akan kembali datang ke sini. Membawa kemenangan dan senyuman bahagia. Dia akan kembali memelukku seperti dulu—mencuri-curi waktu sore hari kami untuk berjalan-jalan di halaman Hogwarts. Segala hal rahasia yang membahagiakan diantara kami, hal itulah yang membuatku percaya bahwa dia akan kembali. Selama dia pergi mencari horcrux-horcrux sialan itu, tentu saja, aku hanya memikirkan pemuda itu.

"Ginny." Dia memanggilku sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang sangat kurindukan. "Ginny, jangan menangis."

Aku menangis? Mungkin. Menangis bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Harry." Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan menghapus air mataku dengan tanganku yang kotor dan berdarah.

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menyelamatkan dunia sihir."

"Well, sebenarnya itu memang kewajibanku, Gin. Akulah yang diberi tugas itu," katanya merendah. Hal itulah yang selalu kusukai dari dirinya. Kerendahan hatinya. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih kepadamu."

Aku menaikan alisku dan tertawa pelan. "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya. Matanya yang hijau bersinar lembut.

"Ya, tentu saja, Harry. Aku mencintaimu."

Dia menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya, mencium puncak kepalaku. "Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku."

Sontak, aku tersipu. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan di sekitarku. Aku tak peduli pada puing-puing Hogwarts yang masih berserahkan, dengan noda-noda darah yang masih tercecer dimana-mana, dengan mayat-mayat yang masih dievakuasi, dengan orang-orang yang memelototi kami; asal aku berada di dalam pelukannya, aku merasa lengkap. Sempurna. Aku merasa potongan tubuhku telah ditemukan dan disatukan kembali. Rasanya aku hanya butuh dirinya untuk melengkapi hidupku.

Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan? Apakah aku melengkapi kehidupannya sama seperti dia melengkapi kehidupanku? Aku harap seperti itu. Karena seandainya saja, _seandainya_ mimpi itu memang mempunyai sayap untuk terbang, pasti aku sudah terbang ke suatu tempat dimana Harry—dan Ron, dan Hermione—menetap waktu itu. Maka setiap malam aku akan berada di sana, dan kalau bisa, mungkin lebih baik aku tidak usah bangun saja.

Namun tidak—sebenarnya hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Daripada aku melamun memikirkan Harry, masih banyak yang dapat aku lakukan di Hogwarts waktu itu—pada saat masa krisis yang memuakan itu. Lebih baik aku melakukan hal yang bermanfaat bagi orang lain juga. Harry dengan rela berkorban bagi kehidupan banyak orang, sementara aku? Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, kan? Aku harus membantu orang-orang yang ada di Hogwarts. Menyemangati mereka, mendirikan kembali LD, membantu adik-adik kelas yang disiksa oleh Carrow bersaudara itu.

Tapi sekarang lihatlah; dia kembali berada di sampingku, mendekapku dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Membuat aku tertawa sambil menangis, menahan semua perasaan yang rasanya ingin kukeluarkan sekarang. Hatiku serasa ingin meledak. Terlalu banyak perasaan di dalamnya saat ini. Aku sedih, tentu saja karena banyak orang—termasuk Fred—meninggal di dalam perang ini. Tapi aku juga lega karena akhirnya aku dapat kembali berada di samping Harry lagi.

"Kadang aku berpikir, dapatkah aku bertemu denganmu lagi?" Harry menghembuskan napasnya di atas rambutku. Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan—oh, sungguh air mata bodoh. Dia menghianati tuannya. "Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi. Aku menang. Aku ada di sini, bersamamu lagi."

Aku tertawa sekarang. Sedikit tersedak, aku berkata kepadanya, "Yeah. Aku sekarang berada di dekatmu—di pelukanmu, Harry. Aku bahkan sudah bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi pada hari-hari kedepan."

"Apa?" gumam Harry tak jelas. Dia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambutku.

"Kita akan terus bersama. Mempunyai anak-anak yang manis, hidup aman tanpa ketakutan akan Voldemort. Kau akan menjadi auror yang hebat. Sementara aku—entahlah, aku belum memikirkan masa depanku akibat penyihir jelek itu."

Harry tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar mau kita memiliki anak? Maksudku—anak dariku? Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Aku mengangguk dan tertawa.

"Yeah, baiklah. Kita akan memiliki beberapa anak kalau begitu," kekeh Harry. "Jika perempuan, dia akan manis dan baik hati sepertimu dan kalau dia—"

"Jika laki-laki, dia akan tampan dan berani sepertimu," aku melanjutkan, menarik dirinya agar kembali memelukku. Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan berkata lagi, "Kalau kau berada di dekatku seperti ini, aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya sendirian. Dan, Harry, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dariku lagi." Aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya.

Harry mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tak akan pernah, Love."

Aku benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan-panggilan seperti itu. Aku kembali terdiam dalam pelukan hangatnya. Merasakan napasnya yang hangat di tengkukku—membuatku sedikit bergidik geli. Aku tersenyum senang. Sekarang dunia sihir bahkan sudah damai. Aku dan dia dapat bersatu lagi. Well, aku dengan bangga mengatakan itu semua karenanya. Karenanyalah aku ada disini. Masih hidup, hangat, dan bahagia.

Dan yang terpenting adalah bagian dimana aku dan dia bisa bersama lagi. Aku ingin menunjukan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya—dengan tulus, apa adanya. Aku tak peduli lagi pada hal-hal lain di dunia ini selain dirinya. Bukanlah ketenarannya atau kepahlawanannya—bukan itu alasan aku mencintainya. Sekali lagi, aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan semua cinta yang kumiliki—semuanya itu hanya kuberikan khusus untuk dirinya seorang.

Dia adalah dunia untukku. Ah, ralat. Dia adalah surga untukku. Tanpa dirinya, aku merasa seakan aku berada di neraka. Mungkin aku akan lebih merana daripada Mrytle. Aku dan segala yang kumiliki adalah miliknya. Kekuasaannya. Dan sepertinya—aku harap—aku dan dia diciptakan untuk bersama selamanya. Bahkan kalau bisa sampai aku di akhirat mungkin, aku akan tetap bersamanya. Setidaknya, kalau kami terpisah nanti—dia di surga, aku di neraka—aku masih memiliki waktu untuk bersamanya pada saat-saat penentuan.

"Kau merubah hidupku, kau tahu?" kata Harry.

Aku mendongak lagi. "Apa?"

"Kau merubah hidupku."

"Merubah bagaimana?"

"Karena kau, setidaknya aku memiliki semangat untuk melawan Voldemort dan mengalahkannya. Asal kau tahu, tanpa kau, mungkin aku sudah lari dari semuanya. Entahlah. Tapi saat aku memikirkanmu, aku merasa jika aku menang melawan Voldemort, aku bisa mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik lagi. Hidup bersamamu. Kau menunjukan semangatmu dan caramu untuk tetap bertahan hidup." Harry sekali lagi melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mataku dengan mata hijaunya dan tersenyum tulus.

"Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu," tegurku—menariknya kembali. "Tidak. Kaulah yang memberikan semangatku. Maksudku—kau menyelamatkan dunia sihir. Masa aku diam saja? Aku hanya berusaha membantumu. Kau pahlawan—the chosen one. Kau yang mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik."

"Secara teknis memang akulah yang mengalahkan Voldemort dan menjadi pahlawan. Namun sebenarnya, kaulah pahlawannya, Gin."—dia mengelus rambutku sayang—"kaulah yang membuatku semangat. Tanpamu aku sudah akan pergi, kan, tadi kubilang."

"Konyol." Aku terkekeh. "Baiklah. Sebut saja aku pahlawanmu. Tapi untukku, kaulah pahlawanku. Pahlawan nomor satu diseluruh dunia—pahlawan hidupku."

Dia memelukku lebih erat lagi. "Dan sama saja denganmu."

Yeah, dialah pahlawan hidupku. Aku sudah melupakan berapa lama aku menunggunya—berusaha tegar dalam masa-masa sulit itu. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya, karena sekarang dia ada dipelukanku. Memelukku dengan erat, tanpa jarak. Namun jika semeter saja dia jauh dariku—mungkin aku akan mengingat lagi rasanya. Tapi tidak. Tidak, aku tidak mau dia pergi dulu untuk saat-saat ini. Saat ini aku ingin egois. Dia hanya milikku.

Aku telah meletakkan segala kesakitanku karena luka ini, kerinduanku, perasaan yang selalu menggangguku—semuanya—di dalam pelukan ini. Hal-hal yang membuatku ragu akan cinta Harry kepadaku pada saat dia pergi mencari horcrux-horcrux sialan itu. Air mataku kembali mengkhianati tuannya—aku harap ini yang terakhir, aku tidak suka terlihat cengeng di depan Harry. Aku menghapusnya dan kembali tersedak. Menahan semua perasaan ini di dalam dada, walaupun rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan segalanya sekarang. Rasanya, aku ingin membawa seluruh cintanya. Karena sama saja denganku, seluruh cintaku hanyalah miliknya seorang.

"Harry James Potter," panggilku.

"Ya, Love?"

Aku sedikit tersipu lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku dapat membuatmu tahu bahwa cintaku hanyalah untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu seluruh cintamu hanyalah milikku—aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku ingin menunjukkannya kepadamu! Walaupun kau sudah tau hal itu, aku tetap ingin menunjukannya."

Harry terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menjauh, meninggalkanku yang tercengang. Namun tak berapa lama kemudia dia kembali lagi dan menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanyaku. "Kenapa lari?"

Dia terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya lagi. Aku sudah bersiap-siap jika dia kembali lari lagi, namun dia berlutut di depanku, mengeluarkan cincin perak bertahtakan batu emerald hijau dan mengambil salah satu tanganku. Dia mencium tangan itu dan menunjukan cincin itu padaku.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau ingin aku membuatmu menunjukan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kan, Gin?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, menatap matanya dengan bingung.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, tunjukanlah dengan menikahiku, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Aku tersentak kaget. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya—kemudian aku mengangguk dengan mantap. Pasti. Pasti aku mau menikah dengan Harry. Dia memasukan cincin itu ke jari manisku kemudian berdiri. Aku tersenyum kemudian kembali menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya dan merasakan cincin indah itu melingkar di tanganku. Aku tertawa dalam pelukannya sekarang. Secara teknis—aku adalah tunangannya sekarang.

"Terimakasih, Gin."

"Oh, lupakan. Setidaknya aku berhasil menunjukan cintaku padamu, kan? Aku mau jadi Mrs Potter-mu." Aku tertawa geli.

Harry terkekeh. "Itulah yang paling adil, kan? Aku bisa menunjukan cintaku kepadamu dan kau juga bisa."

"Yeah." Aku tertawa. "Tapi pertama, tanyakan pada Mum apakah aku boleh menikah denganmu—kurasa dia akan berkata, 'Selesaikan dulu sekolahmu, Ginevra!'. Kau tahulah."

"Tidak masalah. Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih parah dari itu. Setidaknya, sekarang kau benar-benar berada di sampingku," kata Harry kemudian tertawa lagi.

Dia mengangkatku ke udara, lalu menurunkanku lagi. Mencium bibirku dengan lembut, membuat hatiku meleleh. Bibirnya yang hangat menekan bibirku, melumatnya pelan menyenangkan—membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Terakhir kali aku merasakan ciumannya adalah pada hari ulang tahunnya, sebelum dia pergi untuk memburu horcrux. Sekarang aku merasakannya lagi. Kelembutannya, kehangatannya, rasa manis dari bibirnya—aku benar-benar rindu dengan semua itu.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata, "Bersiaplah jadi Ginevra Molly Potter, Dear."

Aku memasang senyum termanis yang kumiliki. "Tenu saja."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Semua cinta yang kumiliki untukmu, Harry James."

Dan pemuda itu kembali menciumku.

"_Karena cinta itu sabar, murah hati, dan tidak sombong."_

**FINE.**

**OOooOO**

**A/N : ***muntah-muntah* Astaga, ini cerita picisan gak, sih? Picisan, ya? Banget? Astaga-..- maaf, deh. Ini sih tadinya aku harap cuma fic Fluff doang. Tapi gak tau jadinya malah kayak gini-..-nyehehe. Ya sudahlah, kalau saya minta REVIEW lagi, dikasih nggak? Kasih dong. Please, kasih. Pleaseeeee! PLEASEE! *digetok*

Peeta! Sorry kadonya abal lagi-_-" lagu yang keren begini gue jadiin fic abal-_-hadoooh, dasar cacat. Eh, lu tau kan quote terakhir itu gue ambil darimana? Nyahaha, lagi tobat gueeeeh, tbtb inget kata-kata itu dan pas banget sama ini fic jelek. Maafkan aku Tuhan._.V Dan sekali lagi, happy birthday Peeta Yandra! Wish you all the luckiest dan be better di tahun ini! Udah kelas sembilan, nih, yang rajin belajarnya! Inget, tahun depan udah UN!-_-

**Keterangan :** Kenapa fic ini gak pake judul lagunya? Karena akhir-akhirnya Ginny itu Harry's dan Harry itu Ginny's. Jadi klo dari Ginny's POV Harry itu Mine dan Ginny itu Yours. Ngerti, nggak? Nggak, ya? Yaudah deh._. aku sendiri juga bingung, kok._.V


End file.
